Electrosurgery handpieces/pencils that perform cutting and/or coagulation while simultaneously evacuating smoke and/or debris from the surgical site are well known in the art including electrosurgery handpieces/pencils with smoke evacuation that have telescopic members which enable a user to extend the length of the handpiece/pencil.
The present invention is directed to an electrosurgery pencil/handpiece with smoke evacuation having a streamlined design and construction which includes improved features and elements that enable use of the electrosurgery handpiece/pencil at high frequencies without insulation breakdown and maximum smoke evacuation during cutting and/or coagulation. The electrosurgery handpiece/pencil with smoke evacuation of the present invention provides increased protection to a user/surgeon and patient during use of the electrosurgery handpiece/pencil and enhanced efficiency for smoke evacuation during use of the electrosurgery handpiece/pencil.